Catalysts that are improved upon by the present invention are known. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,930 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,631. While these catalysts of the art are desirable oxidation catalysts, the catalysts of the invention have significant advantages over these other catalysts.